


Connected by a Pen

by occultclysms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Wine, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Hongjoong has made a decision. If he really wants fans to stop fighting, what better way than to unify them  with a fanfic. He has a decent audience and could create something really cool if he tried, but that wouldn’t be enough. What he needs to do is DM @yeosanggie on Twitter and try to convince them to collab with him. Because Hongjoong isn’t the only one who gets fanfic written about him. @yeosanggie is one of the biggest Yeosang fanfic writers around. It’s a long shot considering that they’ve never even interacted before, but it’s not the worst idea that Hongjoong has ever had.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: RARETEEZ





	Connected by a Pen

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



How Hongjoong even became rivals with Yeosang he has no idea. Maybe because there can only really be one popular Korean American actor. The fact that there can’t be two of them in a bit ridiculous in it’s own right, but Hongjoong doesn’t dabble in American politics. Except maybe fictionally.

Year after year, Hongjoong and Yeosang go up for the same award— best actor at the Academy Awards. The very fact that one of them has been winning for the past three years and not literally anyone else should be an achievement in and of itself. The academy isn’t prided on having the most diverse voters, so they like to have someone of color win every so often to try and appease the public, but somehow that hasn’t been working for the past three years.

To be fair, Hongjoong and Yeosang are constantly out doing themselves each and every year, which only add more fuel to the fire. At this point if one of them weren’t nominated it would probably cause a scandal for the Academy. And if neither of them won, it wouldn’t be surprising. There’s only so long you can keep a train like this afloat, if Hongjoong is really honest with himself.

And if Hongjoong digs a bit deeper, he would say that he’s glad Yeosang wins out over the other actors. Because if Hongjoong isn’t taking home the gold, at least someone who deserves it just as much will.

But now things are changing. Hongjoong has won the past two years in a row after being snubbed the first year he was even nominated. And his people decided that they need to outdo themselves even more. So to push the limits of their careers, very not out Hongjoong is going to fall in love with Yeosang on screen. But it’s more Brokeback Mountain than Call Me By Your Name.

It’s framed as some sort of buddy cop movie. Hongjoong is a popular mystery writer that gets dragged into the life of Yeosang, a LAPD detective when someone starts killing like right out of Hongjoong’s novels. It’s a pretty good synopsis, Hongjoong admits. And when he took the role he didn’t realize that he would be paired with Yeosang or that the two of them would eventually get together.

Throughout the movie the two of them hunt the killer as he kills through a series of Hongjoong’s books. It’s only when the killer sets them up for a murder that Hongjoong hasn’t published yet that things start to go off the rails. Yeosang ends up being nearly killed by the killer and Hongjoong has to save him using what he learned from him. Then there’s some sappy ‘I’m so glad you’re okay’ bit then they decide that they make quite a pair. In more ways than one. There’s more than one on screen kiss and while Hongjoong doesn’t have to film a sex scene, he has to make the audience think he really does want to rip Yeosang’s clothes off and Hongjoong doesn’t want to start getting so buddy buddy with his rival, but he would rather have a great performance than be petty.

The movie is already in preproduction and the announcement went out about the roles and synopsis around an hour ago. Which reminds Hongjoong that he should probably check his Twitter. His followers are probably wondering why he hasn’t tweeted about the announcement… on either account.

Yes, Hongjoong has a stan account. It all started as a way to see what his fans on stan film Twitter were saying, but then Hongjoong liked tweeting out his troubles vaguely and having strangers reassure him that everything would be okay. Hongjoong keeps his identity a secret, so people don’t treat him weird, but it’s surprising much less weird than he would expect.

Maybe it’s because he used to write Percy Jackson fanfic in his spare time as a kid that he really can’t blame others for writing it about him. Even if he’s doing all sorts of crazy things, it’s really no different than what he does for work. He goes and pretends to be someone for money. Granted his characters don’t have the same name as him, but he still gets associated with his characters. Which is only natural honestly. When he played a fictional character that no one had ever had any other version of, he  _ is _ that character until another version comes around. He’s not batman for Christ’s sake.

All of this is a very roundabout way of saying that Hongjoong writes fanfic for stan film twitter. Mostly of himself because then it just feels like really intense role prep for a role he doesn’t have yet, but some of his costars have managed to have roles in stories based on their relationship or what Hongjoong wishes their relationship was.

For instance, the director on Hongjoong’s last movie, Yunho Jeong, Hongjoong had a bit of a crush on. It happened accidental and then Hongjoong didn’t act on it because he didn’t know if Yunho was gay and it would have been really awkward if anything went wrong. Basically, Hongjoong is scared to date or make friends so he writes about himself having them.

And Hongjoong has to say his writing isn’t half bad. Because he knows himself and his characters best, he’s always praised on his characterization of himself.

But as Hongjoong scrolls through his feed all he can see are fans either mad that he’s costarring with Yeosang or shipping them already. Hongjoong isn’t sure which option is better for his career because fans fighting and causing waves amongst themselves, but Hongjoong has seen how K-Pop fans, specifically NCTzens, have gone and how that affected their faves careers negatively. And Hongjoong really doesn’t want that to happen to him, so he can only hope that everyone will chill out. Him and Yeosang haven’t even been confirmed as on screen lovers yet, which Hongjoong imagines will only cause more fuel to the fire.

Hongjoong puts his phone away. The movie has already been mostly filmed, leaving them only with the ending scenes to polish off as the director wants a million takes of the exact same scene so it ends up absolutely perfect. Filming is thankfully done for the day, but Hongjoong can’t leave until his manager talks to him for a little bit. It’s just a simple check in thankfully, but right now all he can think about is the feeling of his bed sheets and millions of pillows. Maybe even a glass or two of wine if he’s not overly tired.

“Hongjoong?” Jongho knocks on the door and opens it without waiting for an answer as per usual. “I know today was a long day of repetitive scenes, but there’s no filming tomorrow and from what I heard from the director, at most he wants you back for three more film days,” Jongho explains and Hongjoong squeals. Working on a movie is fun and he enjoys it a lot, but after months and months on a project, he simple can’t wait for a break until he has to start promoting it on TV shows. There’s only so much he can take of the same set of characters doing the exact same thing four hundred times because they didn’t do it quite right. 

It’s all apart of the craft, but is still tiring down to the bone and Hongjoong can’t think of any actor that would disagree with that. Even ones that do more than one movie a year, they value their break time. But anyway, Hongjoong is free to go home for the night and that’s what matters.

“Thank you, Jongho,” Hongjoong replies, standing and gathering his belongings quickly. “I’m just going straight home, so you can call me there if anything changes.” Jongho bids Hongjoong goodnight and Hongjoong nearly skips out of the studio to his car. 

* * *

Hongjoong has made a decision. If he really wants fans to stop fighting, what better way than to unify them with a fanfic. He has a decent audience and could create something really cool if he tried, but that wouldn’t be enough. What he needs to do is DM @yeosanggie on Twitter and try to convince them to collab with him. Because Hongjoong isn’t the only one who gets fanfic written about him. @yeosanggie is one of the biggest Yeosang fanfic writers around. It’s a long shot considering that they’ve never even interacted before, but it’s not the worst idea that Hongjoong has ever had.

@joongbunny to @yeosanggie

This might be a little bit overly straight forward, but I’d like to collab with you on a fic because I have seen the way both of our fandoms are acting and it’s a bit frustrating as the movie isn’t even out yet. I want to try and bring people together in support for the movie rather than petty fanwars. I know you’re a talented writer, so I think that you would be vital in making Yeosang the best character he can be.

\- bunny

@yeosanggie to @joongbunny

sounds cool lol

@yeosanggie to @joongbunny

i agree with u so we should totally write something together

@yeosanggie to @joongbunny

canon or something else?

@joongbunny to @yeosanggie

I was thinking something set in the universe as their new movie. Doesn’t need to be accurate to the plot, just take the synopsis as a prompt I think.

@yeosanggie to @joongbunny

okay lit— we should make a google doc or something to work on ?

@joongbunny to @yeosanggie

Yeah, I think that’s a great idea :)

Hongjoong gives this stranger an invite to a Google doc and then they start planning and creating their own little universe. Parts of it seem to follow the actual plot a little close for Hongjoong’s liking, but it’s not like yeosanggie, who Hongjoong learns goes by Sunwoo, is working on the movie or knows the real plot. And besides, buddy cop movies generally aren’t super ground breaking or anything like that. They work for over two hours before Hongjoong decides it’s getting late, considering he has the second to last filming day tomorrow. 

* * *

Filming is super straight forward the next day and the director decides that he need three days before calling them back for the last last things, so Hongjoong locks himself up in his room and writes like he’s never written before. Notes surround him on the end of day three. 

Literal paper notes are strewn all over his couch where he’s been sleeping. Write, eat, sleep, repeat. It’s not probably the most healthy idea, but Hongjoong is in love with this plot, meaning he has all these words inside him that he can’t get out fast enough. It’s a feeling he doesn’t get often, so when it strikes, he has to take advantage of it.

The doorbell rings and snaps Hongjoong out of his rhythm. Who on Earth would be showing up at his apartment at this hour. It’s half past ten and Jongho won’t come over any later than eight unless there’s something crazy important going on. Hongjoong frowns and climbs off the couch, trying to fix his hair a little bit as he walks over to the door. Hongjoong opens the door, expecting anything from room service to a stalker-ish fan, but its Yeosang. 

“Good evening?” Hongjoong says, but it comes out as a question. Yeosang is holding a basket with wine, cheeses and chocolates— something quite romantic on first glance. 

“May I come in?” Yeosang asks, looking both tired and embarrassed.

“Sure,” Hongjoong replies. Then he remembers all his notes. Oh, yes. The notes that describe him and Yeosang in a very blatantly romantic way and while they are literally playing lovers in a movie together, Hongjoong didn’t write the movie. It would be weird if he ran over to hide them all himself, so he freezes for a moment before he figures out a plan. “Why don’t you go freshen up a little bit? You look a little tired. The bathroom is down the hall.” 

Hongjoong points towards the bathroom and Yeosang nods, handing over the basket. It’s honestly a little rude for Hongjoong to point out that Yeosang looks tired, but they aren’t close and this is necessary for the situation.

The basket is left on the counter and then Hongjoong sprints to the couch and tidies up as quickly as he can. Hongjoong has all the pages of notes in his arms and quickly moves them into his bedroom, returning to Yeosang standing over his laptop.

“So are you going to explain this?” Yeosang asks. Hongjoong blinks a few times before the meaning of his words sit in. How could he forget his laptop which is open to a scene of them laying in Yeosang’s bed, having a meaningful conversation while cuddling.

“What?” Is all Hongjoong can bring himself to verbalize.

“Hongjoong snuggled closer to Yeosang, pushing some of his hair away from his star filled eyes. Even though they are laying in each other’s arms, Hongjoong felt nervous as he tilted his head up, allowing their noses to brush before connecting—” Yeosang reads out to Hongjoong’s horror.

“Okay, I’ve heard enough,” Hongjoong interrupts, face burning a bright pink. “You shouldn’t have read that.”

“I mean… it’s about me. More specifically us, but I gotta say—” Yeosang pauses and looks directly at Hongjoong. “Your writing captures our idea so much better than I could have ever imagined.” Hongjoong’s mouth drops open. “Before you say anything, I had no clue. I’m honestly glad it’s you rather than some stranger over the Internet.”

“I can see that interpretation,” Hongjoong says, swallowing back the confusion and overwhelming feelings of his. “But I’m still shell shocked.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’m internally freaking out quite a bit, but I’m an actor, so on the outside I’m totally fine,” Yeosang replies. “And to add to the insaneness of this situation is the fact that I have to stay here tonight.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Hongjoong asks. “Don’t you have your own apartment?”

“Okay, so,” Yeosang begins, holding both of his hands up. “I do have an apartment, yes, but my manager reminded me that my on screen chemistry with you is lacking, so I have been sent here to play nice because we have to shoot the confession of feelings scene tomorrow. Hence, the romantic gift basket.”

“Seonghwa has a point,” Hongjoong admits. Seonghwa, Yeosang’s manager, is someone that Hongjoong thinks is an absolute ball to hang out with. When the whole cast went out to dinner, Seonghwa is the one that Hongjoong found himself talking to the most. “The wine in there looked really good.”

“Do you want to crack it open then?” Yeosang asks. “I’ll grab it and get glasses if you tell me where they are.”

“I will accept this and the wine glasses are in the left most cabinet,” Hongjoong says, plopping down on the couch and putting his laptop away. Yeosang walks back into the kitchen while Hongjoong gets back into his perfect comfortable position.

Yeosang returns with two glasses, the bottle and a small thing of chocolate. He sits down next to Hongjoong, but puts the bottle on the table which is already opened. Leaning forward, he pours out two glasses, giving one to Hongjoong along with the chocolate.

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room?” Yeosang asks. Hongjoong swallows back a large gulp of wine and sighs.

“Yeah, I think we probably should,” Hongjoong agrees. “Does this mean we aren’t rivals anymore?”

“You are thinking of a different elephant,” Yeosang says. “I was thinking about the fact that we were both writing about kissing and being romantically involved with each other when we didn’t really get along with one another prior to this.” Yeosang takes a sip of his own glass. “I would say this makes it quite hard to stay rivals, but for the sake of public image we might keep it up a little bit.”

“Oh, well. I got so used to writing fanfic about myself that I hadn’t even thought of that,” Hongjoong admits. “That sounds weird, but it got to be quite relaxing and fun for me. Sometimes it’s reimagining my own life, and others it’s fixing the movies I’m in, and sometimes even expanding. Tons of people love it, so I keep writing.”

“I get that. I write because I got interested in fandom as a concept, but for anime and that led me to fan fiction. So naturally I got curious to see if any about myself exists and I found some good ones and some bad ones. Then for whatever reason, I decided that I wanted to write good fan fiction so there would be accurate portrayals of my character. Like, I understand AUs would need to change how I act for the sake of the plot, but some of the canon things I was reading made it seem like the writers had never even seen an interview of me,” Yeosang explains. 

“I have mad respect for that.” Hongjoong takes another large sip of wine and looks over at Yeosang. He’s honestly gorgeous which isn’t surprising considering their line of work, but the urge to enact some of the scenes in their fic is one which Hongjoong can’t deny.

“To cut to the chase— do you want to kiss me?” Yeosang asks, causing Hongjoong’s breath to catch in his throat.

“I do, but I also really want to try this fancy chocolate.” Yeosang smiles and reaches over, picking up the chocolate and opening it up. He breaks off a piece and holds it up to Hongjoong’s lips who accepts it hesitantly. “Holy fuck that is so good, you have to try this.” Hongjoong breaks off a piece and presses it to Yeosang’s lips, he takes it and Hongjoong gleefully rejoices in the expression Yeosang makes.

“Okay, you’re so right,” Yeosang mumbles. Hongjoong puts his hand onto Yeosang’s shoulder and leans a smige closer. Yeosang catches Hongjoong’s drift and moves closer as well. “Hongjoong, will you kiss me?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong connects their lips and the two of them melt into each other on Hongjoong’s couch, years of rivalry turning into a flame of passion.


End file.
